What Does Semper Fi Mean?
by Aly04
Summary: NCISSPN. Dean and Sam recieve a phone call from their dead father. They ask their father's friend to help them find out if their father is alive or speaking from the grave. In an empty warehouse, Dean gets to slap around both Tony and Gibbs.
1. Jesus Christ and Small Knives

-Dean-

-4 Years Earlier-

Somewhere in Ohio

Dean turned over onto his side. It was 6 am and Sam was fast asleep in the bed across from him. Dean would've been too if it wasn't for Sam's loud snoring. For the last three hours, all he did was toss and turn trying to tune out the Sam's earth shaking breathing problem. Eventually, he settled down with his phone and turned on the music. He cranked it up as loud as he could without deafening himself. He was sure no one would call him this early, but crossed his fingers. It someone did get the crazy idea to call him, the ringer would blast through his ears like a sonic boom. He rolled back over and looked up at the roof. Water stains spotted the white paint and he tried to make shapes out of them, like he did with clouds when he was young. He was about to fall asleep, on the verge of slipping into a peaceful dream about the latest supermodel, when his ringtone blasted loudly through his small ear buds.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean screamed as he ripped the ear buds out of his now damaged ears. He knew it was going to happen, but hoped he was lucky. Sam stopped in midsnore and scrambled around in his bed.

"What! What's the matter Dean?" he asked while waving around a small knife he pulled out of the bedside table. Sam was dangerous when he first woke up, yet hard to take seriously with a puddle of drool on the bed from where his head was laying. Dean smiled and looked down at his phone. He needed to answer it before whoever was calling him at this ungodly hour hung up. The caller id singed into his eyes, like fire. Before answering, he pushed record on the side of his phone and slowly pulled the phone up to his ear.

"Dad?"


	2. Where Do You Hide Your Weapon

-Dean-

-4 Years Earlier-

"So Dad supposedly calls us from the dead leaving a cryptic message telling us to go to DC and you actually believe it." Sam said as he slid on his black shoes. They were starting to look really worn but didn't think anyone would notice.

"It was dad's voice I tell ya. He said we needed to come here." Dean said and adjusted his tie in the mirror. His face wore a grimace and he wanted to get out of the suit. It itched and made him think of when he put the itching powder in Sam's clothes. He was surprised Sam didn't strip down in the middle of the diner that day. Oh memories.

"Play the recording again." Sam said and tossed Dean's phone to him. Finding the mp3, Dean sat it on the bed and John's voice flooded the room.

"Dean, it's your father. Listen, you need to go to DC and get in touch with Dr. Mallard at NCIS. Try your best to stay away from Gibbs. He'll figure you two out in a second. Have him look over my autopsy. He'll find something in there you two need to hear." John said. A short silence followed before Dean's voice came on, urging John to talk. A few seconds later, the line went dead. Dean shut it off and placed the phone back into his pocket.

"Dean, what do you think he's going to find in the report? I mean, we went over that thing like 20 times a day for two weeks, looked up everything we could, and didn't find anything. I doubt that he's going to find something we couldn't." Sam said.

"Well we have to try don't we Sam. I mean, we don't know if that was a recording of Dad's voice or he's actually alive and trying to tell us something. We just have to get in there and have him look at the report and be on our merry way. This Gibbs won't even know we were there. Here, just keep an eye out for him. Dad kept a picture of him in his journal." Dean said and tossed Sam the hefty journal. Sam thumbed through until he came upon the page Dean had marked earlier. In the picture was his father and an older man. His grey hair stood out in the picture against John's dark hair and his gruff face was drastically different then John's soft exterior. Sam remembered looking at this picture before. He had asked his dad on many occasions who he was and all he told him was that the Gunny was one of the best Marines he had ever known.

"How are we supposed to get into the building?" Sam asked.

"Easy. All we have to do is tell Ducky we came across an interesting autopsy report brought to us by a local medical examiner and we think he should look it over. I'm sure he's been published so we could tell him we read about him in some medical magazine. I'll call him today." Dean said. He snatched up his phone and started by calling information for the DC area. Sam opened his father's autopsy as gazed at it. Under cause of death was neatly typed unknown. He knew what killed his father, but now he wasn't so sure that he was dead. Was this a recording of John that he made years ago or a call from the dead?

Ziva sat idly at her desk. She could see Tony, playing and losing some computer game while McGee jotted down random things in a small notebook. She guessed it was more ideas for his next book. She was bored and Gibbs was nowhere in site. She hoped that he would pop in suddenly, say they had a new case and the world would be in order again. She tapped her pencil against her desk slowly, trying to stare into oblivion. It didn't seem to make the clock move any faster. Hearing heavy footsteps that she was sure was Gibbs; she popped up from her desk. Gibbs breezed in and sat down at his desk. 

"Sorry Ziva, nothing. Doesn't seem like anyone in the Navy or Marines is dead or committing a crime. Consider that a good thing." he said and popped open the lid of his coffee.

"I'm going down to the lab to help Abby. I can't stand this anymore." she said. She gathered up a few files and headed towards the elevator. Patience was just not on her list of attributes and whatever patience she had left was wearing thin. She pressed the elevator button harder, hoping to make it go faster. When the doors opened, she ran in and collided with a solid form. Her papers went flying and so did she.

"Well Sammy, you were never the graceful one huh?" the man left standing said. He reached a hand down to the man who he called Sammy and helped him up. He had an arrogant smile on his face and Ziva could tell her took pride in Sammy's misfortune.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you come onto the elevator." Sammy said, extending his hand down to help her up. He looked young and innocent; no way was he an agent. Though she did think the same thing about McGee, she knew he wasn't a part of NCIS.

"No worry. Can I help you two?" Ziva asked as she dusted herself off. She turned to see Gibbs watching the three of them from his desk. In fact, most of the office was still watching the three of them.

"I was hoping you could Miss-- David." Dean said. Ziva cringed at the pronunciation of her last name. No one in America could pronounce it correctly.

"That's Special Agent Ziva Dah-veed. And who might you two be?" Ziva said. Sammy stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Dr. George Lentz and this is my colleague Dr. Neil Tuesday. We were hoping to speak with a Dr. Mallard." he said. Strange that a man named George was getting called Sammy by his coworker.

"What do you want with Ducky?" Gibbs asked from behind Ziva. Dr. Lentz face drained of color and Dr. Tuesday's smile slid off his face. 

"Um, we were hoping to discuss some autopsy reports with him. We talked to him earlier on the phone. His assistant Palmer said we could find him here." Dr. Tuesday said. Ziva's suspicions started to rise. She hadn't pegged either for doctors. She could tell Gibbs was curious as he was still standing there, eyeing the two down.

"Why don't you follow Agent David down to autopsy? I'm sure that's where Ducky will be." Gibbs said and disappeared back to his desk. Ziva pressed the elevator buttons again the men shifted uncomfortably in their stances. She watched them closely. She didn't trust them and she needed to find out why.

In the elevator, Dean studied Ziva from behind her. He gun was located right on the crest of her hip and he could tell by the way he socks looked from underneath her pant leg that a knife was there. He suspected that there was another weapon hidden somewhere on her, but he couldn't pinpoint its location.

"Are you checking me out Dr. Tuesday?" Ziva asked. Dean cleared his throat and looked straight ahead.

"Uh no Miss David. I was just making sure that you didn't sustain any injuries to your ankle when you and George collided." he said. Sam gave him a look and was ready to hit him. He didn't feel worried though, he could take Sam down. Now Ziva, that would be a challenge that Dean wouldn't mind taking. 

"Dr. Tuesday, we're here." Sam yelled at him. Ziva was already walking towards the double doors and he took her walk in, trying to leave the imprint on his mind.

"Ooh, that girls got a walk on her that could kill a man." Dean said. 

"Would you shut up and get in there." Sam said and pushed him into the autopsy room. He always hated to be in these stark white rooms but he had gotten accustomed to it.

"Dr. Tuesday, Dr. Wentz, may I introduce you to Dr. Mallard better known as Ducky." Ziva said. An older man, dressed in his usual scrubs turned to look at the boys.

"Ducky, I'm going to go back upstairs to talk with Agent Gibbs. I'll be back down in a few minutes." Ziva said and slipped quickly out the doors.

"Tell Gibbs I'll need to see him soon!" he screamed after Ziva. "Ah gentlemen. Nice to see you here finally. I hope your trip was nice." he said.

"Ah yes, we drove here. The country side was beautiful." Dean said. Sam turned his head to roll his eyes. Dean was always the dramatic one.

"Dr. Mallard, I was wondering if we could get down to business. I have the autopsy report right here." Sam said rifling through his messenger bag.

"Oh please, call me Ducky. Everyone does. Let's see what you have here." Ducky said and laid the report down on an open autopsy table. He flipped through a few pages, let out a few random remarks, and scratched his head.

"So Ducky, what do you think?" Sam asked.

"It's a very unique death. No known cause was found and the injuries sustained in the car accident did not correlate with the death. No known toxins were found in the blood and stomach contents. All the photos don't indicate any puncture marks. I don't see anything that would even indicate a natural death. It seemed like the heart exploded rather then just the aorta itself. The man," he looked at the first page, "John Winchester, seemed a healthy man with no prior heart problems. There was no calcification or blocked arteries or even a disease that would indicate his heart was in trouble." he said.

"That's what the local medical examiner said." Sam said. The two doors opened again. Expecting Ziva, Dean turned around with a smile but got a quick surprise.

"Gentlemen, could we continue this discussion upstairs. I'm afraid they need to bring a body in that could be infected. Ducky, I'm sure Palmer can handle things from here. Why don't you come upstairs to continue talking to Dr. Lentz and Dr. Tuesday?" Gibbs said. He stuck out his arm to show the way and Dean and Sam obliged. In the elevator, Sam could feel Gibbs sizing him up. He shot a quick look at Dean and saw him swallow hard. He adjusted his tie and the coat of his suit to try and make the uncomfortable situation more comfortable. The elevator doors dinged open to the floor they had previously been on. Another agent was waiting at the elevator to escort them wherever they were headed. Sam guessed he was there to make sure they didn't try and get away. 

"Gentlemen. If you could follow us to one of the interrogation rooms that are open, you can continue your discussion with Ducky." The new agent said. Sam glanced down at his ID and was able to make out Tony. He had a cocky demeanor that reminded him too much of Dean. They were lead to small red room and left there. They knew they were being watched.

"Why are they leaving us alone?" Sam asked Dean quietly, even though he knew they could hear him on the other side of the 2-way glass.

"Relax. They are probably just talking about the body that is coming. It's not like we've never been in this situation before." Dean said, referring to the many times they had been taking in for questioning relating their cases.

Behind the glass, the group watched them. After having their short talk, the two men remained quiet. 

"They don't seem to be worried, except for the taller pretty boy. The other one seems to be a pro at this Gibbs." Tony said.

"McGee, what did you find out on our two doctors?" Gibbs asked.

"I found that Dr. Lentz and Dr. Tuesday are two doctors working in Africa for doctors without borders. They haven't been back in the country since earlier this year so they couldn't have called Ducky on a phone with an American signal. Also, both men are German with dual citizenship. They have heavy German accents according to their sponsor Dr. Klein." he said.

"Can you tell me why I recognize them?" Gibbs said and pulled Ducky out of the room.

"Gibbs recognizes them? This should be interesting." McGee said and watched Gibbs and Ducky enter from behind the glass.

"Sorry we are in such cramped quarters gentlemen. I'm sure you understand the SOP with infections bodies." Ducky said.

"Not a problem. My office is about this size." Dean said. Sam looked at him as if to tell him he needs to cut it out.

"My question is, where did you get this autopsy report?" Ducky asked.

"We work for the state where the body was located. After the local cops and med staff were confused with exactly what the cause of death was, we were called in to take over the case. After being confused ourselves, we decided that we needed a more experienced doctor to help. Someone told us that we should come see you as you've dealt with unusual deaths working with NCIS." Sam said.

"Sounds reasonable, but I have a question of my own. What happened to your German accents?" Gibbs said.

"Excuse me?" Dean said.

"Your files indicate that you two are doctors from Germany currently working in Africa for doctors without borders. Now tell me why you guys, who are originally from Germany, normally work in New York, have such nice Midwestern accents?" Gibbs said. The boys looked stumped but Dean quickly recovered.

"You must have found the wrong Dr. Lentz and Tuesday. Apparently this is some kind of mix up." Dean said, tacking on his signature smile. 

"See, I think you two are lying and so does the rest of my team." Gibbs said.

"Agent Gibbs, I don't know what to tell you. There has to be some kind of mix up." Sam said.

"Okay then, tell me why I recognize you. And mind you that I've never been to hospital in New York. I barely get out of the DC area for the time you two have supposedly been doctors." 

"You recognize us?" Dean said.

"Yes I do. Now either you tell us who you two are, or we run your fingerprints and the computer will tell us. If you have any outstanding warrants, then you'll be going to jail and I'm guessing both of you will become someone's bitch by sundown. But if you tell me who you are, Ill let you slide out of here to get caught by the police on your own" Sam and Dean fidgeted in their seats. They looked at each other and Sam bowed his head.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." he said. Dean groaned, not believing the Sam caved.

"The name on the report is Winchester. Gibbs Yes, John Winchester." Ducky said.

"John Winchester is dead?" Gibbs said. He sat back in his chair and sighed. He looked to his side and tapped his fingers on his knees. He'd known John for a long time but lost contact with him a few years after his wife died.

"According to this report he is." Ducky said and pushed the file towards him.

"How did you two know him?" Gibbs said as he leafed through the pages. His hands trembled slightly as he turned the pages.

"He was our father, Gunny." Dean said. Gibb's head shot up. Sitting in front of him were John's boys. He always talked about them, telling Gibbs about how much he loved them. His phone calls were so random that he didn't recognize their names right off the bat. He shut the report and stared the boys in the eyes.

"I knew your father. He was in my platoon and he was also my friend. I supposed you two knew that didn't you." he said. Both of them nodded and Sam drew out a small leather bound journal.

"Dad had a picture of you two tucked away in his journal." he said and handed the picture over to Gibbs. This picture was taken almost two decades ago and they had both changed drastically.

"It's been a long time since I've seen your father. I didn't even know he was dead. Tell me, why are you two here?"

"We believe our father is alive." Dean said. Gibbs let the photo fall to the table before getting up and leaving the room. In the hallway, he struggled to get his breath and take inventory of the situation. John Winchester, declared dead was now supposedly alive. Ziva would be excited now, they had a case.


	3. McGeek Meet My Geek Brother

Tony sat at his desk with McGee and Ziva around him. Trying to install his fireside chat, he gathered them for a discussion.

"So apparently Gibbs knew their father and was shocked to hear that he's dead. Now apparently they think he's alive." he said.

"Yeah we got that Tony. We were in the observation room too." Ziva said, rifling through the print off of John Winchester that McGee found.

"I didn't find anything in his service record that stood out. He and Gibbs worked together in the early 80's and John left the military soon after his second son, Sam, was born. The police reports were the interesting part. According to the local leos in Lawrence, Kansas, Mary Winchester was killed on the night when Sam was six months exactly in a fire. John stated that he ran into the nursery to find his wife pinned to the ceiling and then the room erupted in fire. He tried to save her but was barely able to get out alive himself. After a while, he disappeared, randomly appearing in several states." McGee said.

"Pinned to the ceiling. This guy was a nut job." Tony said. Gibbs cleared his throat behind him and he cringed. He hated when Gibbs did that. 

"Tony, why don't you take them down to Abby? There is some evidence she needs to go over. I'll be with Ducky." he said.

"Well, I'm Agent Tony DiNozzo, Ziva you've met and this is McGeek." he said.

"It's McGee. He just likes to call me that because I'm better at computers then he is." McGee said and shook the boys' hands.

"Well McGeek, meet my geek brother Sam." Dean said. Tony let out a little chuckle. 

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my bigheaded older brother Dean." Sam said.

"Great, now I have to deal with two Tony's. This is going to be a long day." Ziva said and led them down to Abby's lab.

Dean could feel the throbbing as they got closer to Abby's door. He could hear heavy rock music being loudly blasted from inside and gave Sam a confused look. Sam reciprocated the look as Ziva opened the door.

"Abby!" she screamed. Dean was surprised when she turned around. Wearing a black tank top with a giant skull plastered across it and black pleated skirt, dark black hair and dark makeup was not what he expected a lab tech to look like. Abby reached for a small remote and turned off the music. Dean felt his heart skip a little from the sudden lack of vibration and took in a deep breath. Sam had this goofy smile on his face. He hit him in the arm to try and snap him back to reality.

"Sorry, I didn't think you guys were coming down so soon. Gibbs didn't seem to indicate it would be urgent but you know Gibbs. I'm Abby Scuito. So what can I do for you?" she said.

"Oh, hi. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We have a recording we need you to analyze. Its a phone call Dean received." Sam said and almost pried the phone from Dean's hand. 

"Well nice to meet you Sam and Dean. I'll have this done soon. It will be kind of hard since you made the recording on your phone. I'll have to isolate out the background noise of your surroundings to figure out where the call could be calling from. I'll try to figure out where the call was coming from. I love this phone! I'm so going to peer through your music collection." she said. Sam laughed, knowing what to expect.

"I'm afraid I don't think I'll have any music on there that you might like Abby." Dean said.

"You're telling me. It's like the greatest hits of mullet rock mixed with a few top 40 hits." she said. Sam turned, trying to hide his laughter. Dean just sighed. Abby took out a small tool and started to look over Dean's phone.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Dean asked. He started treating his phone like his car, since it was packed with his favorite thing. Sam said he needed to update his music collection, but he didn't say that getting new music was part of that. Abby shoved the flat edge of the tool and popped open the case of the phone. Dean let out a small squeak and seized his hand into a fist.

"I'm gonna do that. I need to get inside your phone Dean. Don't worry; I'll have McGee put it back together if I can't. Though I am handy with duct tape." she said. Dean gritted his teeth and Sam was beginning to like Abby. He hadn't really seen anyone get to his brother like this since...well since they last saw Missouri. The doors opened from behind them and Tony sauntered in. His walk was similar to Dean's, a sort of cocky walk you'd expect from someone who had a big ego to support.

"Gibbs wants you two upstairs. He wants you guys to go on a little road trip with him. And Abby, he wants that phone analysis ASAP." he said and grabbed the boys by the back of their suit jackets.

"Yeah I know Tony, he wanted them yesterday." she said and waved him off. Ziva was hot on their heels as they made their way back to the agent's desk. There, they found Gibbs and McGee talking to the director.

"Hey, that redhead looks familiar." Dean said.

"Yeah, I think we've seen her somewhere before." Sam said. Tony looked at Jenny and thought they couldn't have known her.

"That's director Sheppard. I don't think you guys--"

"Sam and Dean Winchester? I'm Director Jenny Sheppard. I knew your father. He was a good man. I'm sure Agent Gibbs and his team will help you find out what happened to your father." she said and shook Sam and Dean's hand. Tony didn't want to believe this but it was true, they did know Jenny.

"Thanks Director Sheppard. We hope they can help us too." Sam said.

"Director Sheppard, may I say you are as lovely as the day the photo we have of you was taken." Dean said, holding her hand in his. He smiled and let his eyes twinkle. He always had a thing for blondes but redheads held a special place in his heart. Jenny loosened Dean's grip on her hand and retracted back into her own personal space. 

"Great, another Tony. Uhh Gibbs, can I talk to you for a minute." she said and pulled Gibbs aside.

"Why does everyone keep saying I'm another Tony?" Dean asked.

"Maybe because you flirt with women like Tony, you carry a huge chip on your shoulder like Tony, and you have the same cocky attitude like Tony." McGee said. Ziva smiled and Sam slapped Dean on the shoulder. 

"Okay, maybe I flirt with women and have a huge ego but I do not have a chip on my shoulder." Tony said.

"Whatever you say Tony. You two seem exactly alike." Gibbs said.

"Keep me abreast of the details." Jenny said, handing a file over to Gibbs.

"Ha! Abreast." Dean snorted. Sam gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"Dean!"

"What?" 

"May I?" Gibbs asked, pointing towards Dean. Dean's eyes enlarged in fear over what Gibbs might do. Tony had a sly smile on his face and McGee's face was turning red. Ziva casually leaned against the wall, watching the whole scenario unfold.

"Be my guest." Sam said. With that, Gibbs gave his signature slap upside the head and Dean coiled away.

"I love visitors." Tony said, easing up alongside Gibbs. Gibbs sighed and slapped Tony upside the head also, causing scattered laughter from everyone who made their way to elevator. Dean rubbed the back of his head and pulled Tony aside as they walked to the elevator.

"Does he do that often?" Dean asked, pointing towards the elevator. 

"All the time." Tony said and pushed Dean towards the elevator. Jenny watched from the staircase as the large group made their way into the elevator. Sandwiched like sardines, they fought for any personal space.

"Remind me again why I work here." She said to her assistant.

"Because you love the authority you have over Agent Gibbs." her assistant said. Jenny let a small smile creep on her face.

"Best part of the job."


	4. Another Suitcase In Another Hall

Tony slid the key into the motel room door. He was greeted by a mess of clothes and few random guns thrown around.

"Fighting a war we don't know about guys?" he asked. Dean and Sam walked in and started to put away their things.

"In a way. These are just family heirlooms." Dean said as Gibbs surveyed the weapons. 

"I'm afraid we will be taking these for the remainder of the investigation. You'll get them back later." Gibbs said and held out a duffel bag for the guns.

"Agent Gibbs, can I ask what we are doing here in the first place? I know this is our hotel room but why did you take us here?" Sam asked, putting a small glock into the bag.

"I figured you would like to check out and maybe get your things since you are not leaving my sight while we are searching for your father." he said. Dean stopped what he was doing and quietly pounded his fist onto the bed. 

"Have a problem with authority Dean?" Tony asked from the doorway.

"Always. Only my father can give me orders. Don't worry Gibbs, we won't run." he said. He slid in a few shirts and pants into his duffel and threw them on the floor next to his bed. Ziva picked it up and went through it, much to Dean's dismay.

"May I see the journal you had with your earlier?" Gibbs said. Sam pushed away his messenger bag and turned to Gibbs.

"I don't think you want to look through it. I mean, it's just random nonsense. Dean even once said that he writes like Yoda." Sam said.

"The journal, Sam." Gibbs said and held out his hand. Sam stood still for a minute but Gibbs didn't let down. He reluctantly handed it over to Gibbs and awaited his reaction. Gibbs looked at a couple of pages and put the journal into his jacket pocket.

"Didn't find anything useful so far Gibbs?" Tony asked. Ziva handed back the bags to Sam and Dean as they were watching Gibbs.

"Can you two excuse me while I talk to these two in private? Call Abby and see if there is anything on the phone call and call McGee and tell him Ill need him to run some coordinates." he said. After Ziva and Tony left, Gibbs shut the door and shut the blinds.

"Agent Gibbs, is there some sort of problem?" Dean asked. He was calm and cool on the outside but Gibbs could tell by the tone of his voice that inside he was in a fit of rage.

"There will be if you lie to me. Sit." he said and pointed to the small table in the corner of the room. He put the journal in the middle of the table and observed both Sam and Dean eyeing it intensely. "What has your father been doing all the years I haven't been in touch with him?"

"We've been on a road trip." Dean said. 

"Dean we should just tell him. He won't believe us anyway." Sam said.

"Try me." Gibbs said and picked up the journal. "All I see in here are stories about the supernatural. Ones you would find on that site Gibbs said.

"I can't believe they still have that site up." Dean said and ran his hands through his hair.

"Just tell me what you have been doing."

"We hunt." Dean said and leaned back in his chair. He slouched down and crossed his arms over his chest, a defensive position. Sam leaned forward and got onto Gibb's level.

"We hunt supernatural beings. We look for strange obits, newspaper articles, anything that would suggest something out of the ordinary is going on. We kill the things that mean to harm others and move on to the next case. The FBI has been on our tail a few times, but we've managed to evade them." Sam said. Dean was irked that his brother just let Gibbs know all these things. This was supposed to be their family secret and here he was spilling his guts like he was on Oprah. Sam got so mad when he let Cassie know the big secret yet now Gibbs knew everything.

"You hunt supernatural beings. You're right; it's a little hard to believe. But considering the strange way your mother died, I wouldn't put it past John to try and find someone responsible for her death." Gibbs said.

"Let's leave our mother out of this Agent Gibbs." Dean said, aggravation stirring up in his gravel voice. 

"Am I hitting a sore spot?" Gibbs said.

"Yes you are. Why don't you call Matt Lauer and let him have an exclusive. I'll tell him my sob story about how my mother's death caused my father to bring us young kids out on the road to hunt supernatural entities. When he questions the existence of ghosts and things that go bump in the night, I'll pull a Tom Cruise and tell him he's being glib." Dean said and stared at Gibbs.

"Obviously you two believe this but I believe in this reality. Don't tell the other agents this. I want to keep their heads level on this case. I want to find your father and I don't need anything screwing up their focus, all right?" Gibbs said.

"Yes sir." Sam said. Dean was fuming on the inside, angry that Sam would give into someone so easily and not even put up a fight. Gibbs pointed towards their bags laying the floor.

"Get changed. You've got five minutes. Don't even think about trying to escape because I will hunt your asses down and arrest you before you can even make it to the next block." Gibbs said and left the dark motel room. Dean sat in silence. Sam got up and threw Dean's bag at him.

"You heard Gibbs, we need to get changed."

"I'm not listening to that guy."

"You gonna stay in that itchy suit all day Dean?"

"Well since you put it that way. There is just one thing I don't understand Sammy." 

"What's that Dean?" Sam asked, sighing with frustration. Dean took off his suit jacket and laid it across the bed. He rubbed his forehead and fought the urge to just punch Sam. He gritted his teeth and could feel the pressure on his jaw.

"Why did you cave in so easily? This guy knows nothing about our family and I intended to keep that quiet. We were just going to tell him we wanted Ducky to look at the autopsy and be on way."

"Well we didn't think that Gibbs was such a good friend of Dad's. Listen, we tell him what he wants to know and pretty soon we can get what we want and leave. No way is he going to keep us forever for just impersonating some doctors."

"What about our record Sam? Not exactly spot free. I mean the freaking FBI is after us." 

"If this agency runs like the ones on TV, they don't get along real well. No way is he going to let the FBI take over this investigation." Sam said and he slid on a pair of jeans. A few grease stains were still left on the hem from walking through dark parking lots and alley ways but Sam never really cared for an extra neat appearance. Dean sat on the bed, stopped in the middle of tying his boots and he tossed the bible lying on the bed at Sam's head. Sam ducked and looked back Dean. He sat in a peaceful manner, as if he didn't do anything.

"The TV Sam? I swear, the reasons for you needing to get laid just accumulate day after day." Dean said and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Does your whole world revolve around sex Dean?"

"Only if it means that you would be less annoying if you got a little action." Dean said and opened the hotel door. He smiled and walked out to the parking lot. Sam hurried after him, ready to kill Dean at a moments notice.

Tony sat on the hood of the car, waiting for the two brothers to emerge from their room. Ziva sat next to him, cleaning her nails with her knife. He never understood how she never managed to cut herself. He guessed it was the Mussod training that kept her agile enough not to put to much pressure on the knife.

"Boss, are you sure it's a good idea to leave them alone like that?" Tony asked. The sun shone down brightly onto Gibb's sunglasses and reflected back into Tony's eyes. He put his hand over them to shield them from the bright spring sunlight.

"They already told me all I needed to know. Just looking for their father. They won't run, they already know they are in deep shit."

"Why do you think they told you everything, just gave it up so quickly?" Ziva asked, closing her knife with her hip.

"My guess is they want to find their father so they are trying to cooperate anyway they can. Mostly, they are just trying to put on a good front so they can get away later."

"You're not going to let them get away, are you boss?" Tony asked.

"I don't know yet DiNozzo. We'll figure that out when we come to that road." Gibbs said and took a swig of his coffee. It was barely warm now but he needed all the caffeine he could get. Dean was the first to exit the room, always on point. Sam hurried behind him, acting like the little brother he always was.

"We leaving Agent Gibbs?" Dean said and threw his bag into the trunk that DiNozzo opened. 

"Yes, back to the office to see if anything has come up."

"Good, great, grand. Let's go." Dean said and slid into the back seat. Ziva hurriedly rounded the car and sat next to him, trying to keep a close eye on him.

"Sorry about my brother. He's just angry that I told you everything." Sam said and gently put his bag into the trunk.

"I understand his anger. I half expected you to come out with a black eye."

"I half expected it too." Sam said and smiled.

"You know, even with your brother's lack of authority, he would make a good soldier." Gibbs said.

"That's where you are wrong Gibbs. We are soldiers. Just not in the same fight as you." Dean yelled from the backseat. Sam looked hard at his brother, whose face wore an expression of intense anger, and slid in the backseat next to him. Gibbs shut the door and make sure it was locked then climbed into the drivers seat. Tony shut his phone and turned to Gibbs.

"That was Abby. She said she found something on the phone that might be important." he said. 

"What did she say?" Dean said, leaning forward. Ziva grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"We'll know more when we get back Dean. Just relax." Ziva said. Tony looked up at the review mirror to see Dean giving Ziva a sly smile. He rolled his eyes at his and pulled his arm up onto the edge of the door. What was this kid trying to do? No way was Ziva going to give in to him that easily. She had barely given into him.

The drive back to the office was long and tedious. Sam stared out the window; looking at all the historical sites knew he would never get a chance to see. He made a mental note of how they looked, wishing he had a camera around to snap a few pictures. He tried using his phone but at the speed Gibbs was driving, all he got was a few blurry images and decided to give up. Dean gave him a funny look every time he heard the camera button snap and reached to take it away. He batted his arm away, almost hitting Ziva in the process.

"Sorry Ziva. I wasn't aiming for you." he said.

"Don't worry about it Sam. It takes a little more then a flailing arm to hurt me." she said. Sam put the phone back into his jacket pocket and looked at everyone else. Dean was looking at Ziva, up and down, and Ziva was watching him out of the corner of her eye. Her peripheral vision must have been flawless. They pulled into the parking lot and Gibbs shut off the car. Sam reached for the door but found that it was locked.

"Uhh Gibbs, the door is locked." Sam said, rattling the handle a little more.

"I know. I just need some assurance from you two that you aren't going to try and run." he said.

"I thought we told you that we weren't going to. I don't break promises Gibbs, unless I owe you money." Dean said. Gibbs was silent as he adjusted the rearview mirror to focus on a black car behind them. Tony shot a glance at it and couldn't notice anything different off the bat. 

"Gibbs, what's going on?" he asked, even though he knew Gibbs barely told them what was going on.

"Look at the plates." Gibbs said. Tony and Ziva turned to look at the car and spotted the subtle difference.

"The FBI is here." Ziva said.

"Sonabitch." Dean said and wrapped his coat tighter around his body. Sam put his head in his hands and closed his eyes tight.

"What are we gonna do?" Tony asked.

"What we normally do, avoid them and lie our asses off." Gibbs said and opened the door to the car. The dinging echoed in everyone's ears and panic started to set in. Dean didn't know how he was going to get out of this and keep Sam safe. This could be the end of the road for them.


	5. Business in the Front, Party in the Back

"Ah, Agent Fornell. For what do I owe the distaste of your visit?" Gibbs said, placing his warm cup of coffee on the table.

"Cut the crap Jethro, you know why I am here." Fornell said and flung his coat over Tony desk. Tony stopped in his tracks and groaned softly to himself. He didn't have as much of a grudge with him as Gibbs did, but he still loathed the guy. Tony liked everyone, but not Agent Fornell.

"I'm sorry Fornell, I don't think I do know." Gibbs said, relaxing in his desk chair.

"I believe you are harboring two fugitives wanted by the FBI. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. Your file says you know their father and they were last spotted in this area. I believe they came to you for help." he said and sat on the edge of Tony's desk. Tony, now standing next to Ziva at her desk, turned his back on him, punching the air with his tightly balled fists. Why did he feel the need to choose his desk? He guessed that Fornell thought if he could break either Gibbs or him, he would be the first to jump ship. Ziva smiled from behind her computer screen and Tony gave her a sarcastic look. Ziva didn't have same experience with him so her attitude was humorous.

"Gibbs, I'd like you to meet Agent Hendrickson. He's the one whose been working on the Winchester case for quite some time now." Fornell said as another agent walked up behind him. Gibbs extended his hand for him to shake, but it was met with cold air.

"Gibbs, do you know the Winchester boys are wanted for murder and in connection to a botched bank robbery?" Hendrickson said. Gibbs smiled at him, his eyes danced.

"No I didn't Agent Hendrickson. It's kinda hard to know when I haven't spoken to John Winchester in almost two decades. Now, just because they have been spotted here, doesn't mean they came to see me." Gibbs said. For once, he wasn't lying to the FBI. Hearing footsteps on the stairs above him, he turned to see Jenny walking down the stairs. She held in her hand what Gibbs guessed to be a fax from the FBI headquarters. She leaned over the railing, giving Gibbs a good view of her. Tony saw Gibbs looking at her with that certain glint in his eye and he prodded Ziva to look at him. She once again smiled, but said nothing.

"Gentlemen, why don't you join me in my office please." she said.

"I don't think we are through with Gibbs Director." Hendrickson said. Fornell, who was making his way towards the stairs, stopped with one foot on the bottom step. He looked at Hendrickson engaging in a staring contest with Gibbs.

"Sorry Agent Hendrickson but I cannot have you harassing my agents when they could be putting forth their attention on a case that just came up." 

"Hendrickson, let's go." Fornell said and gestured towards the stairs. Even though Fornell was a hardened asshole, there were still some good qualities about him.

"Gibbs, you'll find everything in your email." Jenny said and disappeared around the corner with the agents. Gibbs did a few clicks on his computer and smirked. When they were out of earshot, Tony was the first one to speak up.

"So what's the new case?" he asked, pushing Fornell's coat to the floor.

"There is no new case Tony." Gibbs said. Tony smiled and dropped a few items of loose food down onto Fornell's coat.

"Oops." he said.

Sam leaned over the small lab table hidden in the back of Abby's lab. Dean was walking around the corner liked a trapped mouse as Abby stared at him.

"Will you stop, you're making me nervous." she said and took a loud sip from her CafPow.

"Sorry, it's just these guys have been our tails since I was in New Orleans and we haven't managed to shake them." Dean said and plopped down in a chair next to her.

"Why are they on your tail anyways?" she asked, looking over a few lists on her computer. Dean motioned for her to lean in close and Abby did, always wanting to know secrets.

"We hunt ghosts." he said.

"Oh like those Roto-Rooter guys?" she said, excited that someone shared her interest in the paranormal. 

"Not so much." Dean said. She giggled and got closer to Dean's face. His green eyes were piercing. The flashing lights of her computer screen reflected in his eyes and Abby was mesmerized by them. Sam looked up from his seat, and looked at them eyeing down each other. Dean had always been the one who had a way with the ladies, but he hoped that Abby or Ziva didn't give in easily.

"Ahem, Abby." McGee said from the entrance of the lab.

"McGee!" Abby squealed, almost deafening Dean.

"McGeek, what's happening? Those FBI freaks gone yet?" Dean asked, leaning back in his chair. Both McGee and Sam rolled their eyes at him.

"It's McGee. Abby, Gibbs wants to talk to you upstairs." he said.

"Okie Dokie." Abby said and started gathering up files she needed. 

"I like her, she says okie dokie." Dean said and laughed.

"You said that about the security guard at the bank." Sam said. Abby laughed and gave Dean a flirty look. Dean and McGee once again rolled their eyes, but something sparked in McGee's brain.

"So, was this at the bank where you guys were robbing the place?" McGee asked with a smug smile.

"Umm, yeah." Sam said.

"But we weren't robbing the place." Dean said.

"You were just releasing hostages on national TV." McGee said.

"We were trying to help." Sam said and stood up to McGee. Sam towered over him but McGee refused to back down. Being on Gibbs's team gave him a new found confidence that he had lacked most of his life. 

"What about the murders? Dean, your file said you were wanted for murders in New Orleans, St. Louis, and in the bank job." McGee said. Abby's smile had faded off of her face and she started to shuffle away from Dean.

"I'm innocent. They haven't proven anything otherwise I would be in jail."

"No it means that you haven't been caught yet. Well I guess that's why the FBI is after you two. Hmm, makes sense to me." McGee said. Dean shifted in his chair and looked as if he was ready to pounce. Abby grabbed McGee by the arm and pulled him away.

"Come on McGee." she said, her voice withdrawn.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sam asked, twirling a pen in his hand. 

"Lee and Palmer will be looking after you two, to make sure you don't do anything stupid. That might be tough for you Dean, but try hard." McGee said. Abby continued to pull on his arm as him and Dean engaged in a silent battle of wits. Lee and Palmer brushed by the two, blocking Dean and McGee's line of vision of the other and McGee finally walked away. Abby twirled her thumbs, holding the files close to her chest. She had never really seen McGee so defensive before, especially over her. The elevator ride was uncomfortable as McGee just stood there, just adjusting his tie. He kept loosening it, as if the spat with Dean had caused his tie to knot tighter around his throat. When they reached the desks, Ziva and Tony saw how angry McGee looked. They hadn't seen him like this since he tried to prove his sister's innocence and wandered what had angered him so much. McGee sat down at his desk and started plunking away at his computer.

"Abs, what do you got for me?" Gibbs said when he saw a white lab coat out of the corner of his eye. 

"I traced the phone call to an area not far from here. I've been trying to pinpoint the location further but I haven't really gotten anything yet. The call itself was strange too. I don't think it was a recording but there were strange noises on other frequencies. It was like EVP." she said.

"EVP?" 

"Electronic Voice Phenomenon boss. Ghost hunters bring tape recorders along on investigations and then after the hunt they run it through a gold wave to detect any voices on frequencies not normally heard by the human ear." Tony said.

"I knew that Tony. I've watched my fair share of ghost movies too." Gibbs said.

"Sorry boss. You've just never really been techno savvy." Tony said.

"Abby why don't you show Dean the area where you traced that call and see if he recognizes any of the areas. Ziva, Tony, you take Sam and go over the hospital where John died to see if there were any other strange deaths that day. Have them fax the records of everyone who died there that day over, no matter what the cause of death. McGee, dig up anything you can on the bank robbery and the murders. Keep this on the down low. I don't want another visit by Fornell and Hendrickson. I want to know if I can let those two go when this is all over." Gibbs said.

"What are you going to do boss?" McGee asked, the phone glued to his ear trying to contact the police departments.

"I'm going to talk to Jenny." he said.

In Jenny's office, she and Gibbs sat in quiet for a few seconds before Jenny finally spoke.

"I told Agent Fornell and Hendrickson that I would call them if anything came up on the Winchesters. I hope you are keeping the investigation quiet." she said.

"I am."

"So Jethro, what's the problem?"

"I'm just confused Jenny. Sam told me that they hunt. They hunt supernatural beings. I've never known John to do something like that."

"Jethro, we haven't spoken to him since a few months after Mary died. Who knows what her death did to him and those kids. Sam was lucky he was young when she died. He didn't have the trauma of loosing her." she said. Gibbs paused in thought and closed his eyes. Visions of his wife and daughter flooded into his eyes. He guessed he could relate to John, he too had lost his wife and wanted revenge. The only thing is Gibbs had managed to kill the person who took his families lives. John hadn't.

"I think Sam would still be traumatized. He would feel like a part of his life was missing."

"I guess you're right. Just try to keep a level head about this. I don't need you in a cell next to them." Jenny said and got up to show Gibbs out.

"I always keep a level head." he said and left her office. Outside of the doors to the assistant's room, he had a burst of thought. He hurried down the stairs in time to see Ziva, Tony, and Sam getting started on the hospital files.

"McGee!" he yelled and motioned for him to follow him.

"Boss." McGee said, tailing him to the elevator. Gibbs let the elevator run down the bottom floor before flipping the switch to stop the elevator.

"What did you find on their arrests?" he asked.

"Nothing we don't know. Local leo's said everything they knew was in their master file that we already had. I got nothing out of questioning them about anything unusual about the boys."

"I've got a new mission for you. I need to you to look up any deaths that are similar to their mother, Mary Winchester. John said that he found--"

"Found her pinned to the ceiling with a wound to her abdomen and then she was set on fire. I know, we looked over the file." McGee interrupted.

"Then you know what to look for. Don't tell the boys what you are doing, I don't need their interruptions. Im going to talk to Ducky." he said and released the elevator hold button. Gibbs pushed open the double doors to the autopsy room to find Ducky hovered over a desk, grimacing and flipping through a large book. He turned to Gibbs when he heard the doors open and groaned.

"Oh Gibbs, I don't know what to tell you. I cannot find anything strange in this autopsy yet. Nothing says that the death was unusual except for his heart exploding like it did. Poor guy. You know I remember a case that I worked when I was in Nepal that was similar to this. It was strange. The man just keeled over and was dead before he hit the ground." he said.

"Ducky." 

"Sorry Gibbs. I'll keep looking over everything. I'll let you know when I find something." he said and sighed. He picked up the report for what seemed like the millionth time and opened it up again. Gibbs patted him on the back and walked up the stairs towards Abby's lab. He stopped midway on the landing to stop and catch his breath. He was still confused over this and wanted to find what John needed Ducky to find. The strain was starting to take a toll on him and his eyes started to hurt. He felt his age today, something that he barely felt. He didn't want to feel this way ever again. Never.

Abby's laughter filled the lab. Her fears about Dean had flittered away after she got to know him. He could tell that he would never kill someone, at least someone who didn't deserve it. 

"I can't believe you have so much mullet rock on here." she said.

"What, you got a problem with business in the front, party in the back? It's the ultimate hairstyle." Dean said, trying to arrange his short hair to look like a mullet. Abby laughed again, pushing his hands away from his face. She couldn't believe how she was acting. McGee would probably have a coronary if he saw the two of them like this.

"I've seen plenty of mullets Dean. I did grow up in New Orleans. It would do you some good to get some rock music on here." she said.

"Fine, get some of your music on there and I will give it a try. Sam will probably think I've gone dark side if he ever heard me listening to it." he said.

"Well, it could do him some good too. My guess is that he enjoys college rock and emo music." she said.

"You have him pinned." Dean said and thought about all the times they both ragged on each other about their music choices.

"So you don't recognize any of these places I showed you?" Abby said, trying to get back down to business. 

"Nothing really rings a bell. Hey Abby, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did Dean." she said. He smiled a cocky smile that Abby had grown accustomed to over the past few hours with him.

"All right, I guess I did." 

"Go ahead and ask Dean.

"What's up with you and McGee? He seemed pretty testy when he saw you and me close earlier."

"McGee and I had a thing a while back and I guess he still harbors feelings for me."

"What about you, is there still something there for him?" Dean asked, looking Abby straight in the eyes. She knew he would be able to know if she was lying, as the eyes always gave away the truth.

"I honestly don't know. It's a confusing thing, McGee and I. It's not something you solve within one day, it takes a while to know" she said.

"Know what?" Gibbs asked from the doorway. Michelle stood next to him, wondering what was going on. She had inkling, as she knew love when she saw it. She just didn't know who Abby was in love with. She bowed her head slightly and thought of Palmer. Their rendezvous earlier in the day had been canceled since Gibbs needed the two of them to watch Dean and Sam. She found it weird that he chose the two of them to supervise them, but guessed that he trusted them.

"Know if I recognize any of these areas." Dean said, quickly covering for Abby. Gibbs looked at the two. Abby's body language told him everything but Dean's told him nothing. He didn't like someone he couldn't crack.

"Why don't you go and get your brother and join Palmer and Lee in the lounge? You know where you are going?" Gibbs asked. Dean nodded. 

"Abby, Agent Lee." Dean said and made his way to the elevator. Michelle was hot on heels, not wanting to let him get away. Abby quickly turned around to her computer, unable to face Gibbs right away.

"Anything Abby?" Gibbs asked, pushing her to face him. Before Abby could say anything, her computer started beeping wildly. The computer had traced the phone call and Gibbs was ready to roll.


	6. 8675309

"Got an email from Abby, Gibbs. She said that the call is a recording but after analyzing the EVP, it sounds like there was another voice there. She tried to clean it up but all she could hear was John's name being repeated. She also says she'll also try to keep where we are headed a secret from Sam and Dean. Where we heading?" McGee asked from the backseat of the car. He brought his laptop along with him to continue looking for any information on the mysterious deaths similar to Mary Winchester.

"We are heading to the area where Abby traced the call from. She looked it up and found it's abandoned. It was used for storage for a nearby plant until about a few years when the plant closed. We should be able to check it out before they get wind that we are gone." Gibbs said.

"They? The FBI?" Ziva asked, pointing out something to McGee on his laptop. He found another death with the same circumstances as Mary's. 

"No." Gibbs responded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ah, Sam and Dean. You don't trust em Boss?" Tony said from the front seat.

"Not yet." Gibbs said. Gibbs, gun drawn and pointed downward, ran towards the warehouse. He posted himself against the outer edge of the door and motioned for McGee, Ziva, and Tony to join him. McGee took Gibbs place as he moved in front of the steel doors. Ziva chose the opposite side and Tony grabbed the large door.

"Ready." All three members echoed, anticipating the moment when they would launch themselves through the door. The layout of the building suggested a clear open space, with nothing inside but dust that gathered over the years. Tony joked how bad it would be for McGee's sinuses, but he just brushed the joke off as Tony's uneasy feelings about what lie ahead of them. Gibbs gave the count for Tony to open to door. Even with a good hard pull, the door refused to open more then only an inch. Ziva shone her flashlight inside the small opening, and the light bounced back on the empty floor.

"Nothing so far Gibbs. Of course we would be inside already if Tony wasn't such a wimp." Ziva said, putting herself back into the ready position. Tony laughed sarcastically and brushed away some debris by the door with his foot. He gave another good hard shove and the door slid slowly open. The team did their usual sweep, yelling out clear randomly as they found they were alone in the area. There was only one room off the left of the building. A small office, used to keep track of inventory and occasional illicit affairs between coworkers, was only filled with a desk and two dirty folding chairs. McGee sneezed after opening the backdoor of the building and Tony's quiet laugh echoed loudly through the building.

"Told you McGee would start sneezing." he said in a hushed whisper to Ziva.

"Well at least McGee would be smart enough to move stuff away from the door before he tried to act all macho and open it." she said. A small, light smile littered Gibb's face. He enjoyed the battle of wits the three agents engaged in. It made his day more amusing and less trivial.

"Guys, check the office and try to find if there any active phone lines. Anything that could possibly be used to transport a call." Gibbs said, shining his flashlight into the empty corners of the warehouse. A glimmer of yellow caught his eye, but brushed it off as a trick of the mind. He turned his back, ready to make his way towards the office to join the three, but turned once again to the source of the yellow light. He shined his light once again into the corner, but nothing glimmered back. He turned back around again, reassured that he never saw something there when something hit him hard from behind. Gibbs felt his body slump down, meeting the cold concrete. His head connected with the floor and everything went black. He could still hear echoing screams of Ziva, yelling for help, and gunshots echoed through the vast space. Soon he couldn't even hear his own heartbeat.

"Agent Gibbs, it's time to wake up now." a voice whispered in his ear. He could feel the hot breath on his ear, feeling the moisture lingering on his ear. He stirred in his unconsciousness and flittered open his eyes. He could feel his hands bound behind him. He struggled to gain his vision back, the light burned his eyes. Once again, he was feeling his age. At least this time, he had a more credible excuse. He looked around, seeing McGee and Ziva on the floor, chained to a radiator. They were awake and conscious, looking at Gibbs. Ziva seemed to say with her eyes that she couldn't break free. He looked to his right and saw Tony slumped forward in his the other folding chair

"Tony got the worst of it." McGee said, pulling on the chain that held his hands to the radiator.

"Who was whispering in my ear?" Gibbs asked.

"No one Gibbs. We've been trying to get you up for about half an hour now. We haven't had much movement out of Tony." McGee said, and looked at Tony. Blood slowly dripped from a cut in Tony's head and his breathing was shallow.

"Tony! Hey Tony!" Gibbs screamed. He tried to inch his chair closer to him, but found it was also chained to the floor.

"Gibbs, should we be worried? Only Abby know where we are and she wont start to worry for another few hours?" Ziva said, resting against the cold radiator. She had been held prisoner like this many times before but this time she was worried.

"Well, I don't know Ziva. Sam and Dean should start to get antsy after they realize that we left without them to find their father." he said.

"Great, we need to rely on two FBI fugitives to come and find us. I feel better already." Ziva joked.

"Did you two see who attacked you?"

"No boss. I turned around after I heard a noise and found Tony and Ziva on the ground. A few seconds later everything went black." McGee said.

"Kinda like the Blair Witch Project huh?" Tony muttered, lifting his head slowly. He squinted at the light shining on him from the windows perched high on the wall and heard a collective sigh of relief. 

"DiNozzo, you okay?" Gibbs asked, looking him over. 

"Never been better boss. I got to catch up on some sleep. Hey, how come I'm the only one bleeding?" he quipped, flashing a signature smile.

"Shut up Tony." Ziva said and struggled once again against her restraints. She might've been harboring feelings for Tony deep in the pit of her stomach, but he was the last one she wanted to be held captive with. One more movie reference and she would be the one to kill him.

"Any ideas on how we are supposed to get out of here?" Tony asked, using his shoulder to wipe off any blood that was on his cheek. 

"Not yet." Gibbs muttered, looking around the small office.

"Gibbs wants us to wait for backup." McGee said.

"Backup? No one knows we are here. Unless you mean...oh Gibbs you don't mean." Tony said, trailing off the last few words.

"Yep, he thinks Sam and Dean are coming to find us." McGee said, resting his head against the radiator before slightly wincing in pain.

"Great. We got two kids looking for us. We're gonna die." Tony said.

In the lounge, Dean tried to keep his focus on the television. Palmer and Lee were sitting close to the door, blocking any escape. He could take them down but didn't want to spark a nationwide manhunt for him. The FBI had already cornered that market. He could tell Sam was having the same difficulty as he kept looking over at him. Sam kept stretching his legs, moving his arms, doing anything to keep his restless side at bay. Palmer and Lee seemed engaged in a deep conversation but kept a close eye on the two. Dean waved Sam over, an idea started to turn in his head. He reached over and poked Sam in the side.

"What?" Sam asked. Dean pointed over to Palmer and Lee, trying not to grab their attention.

"Look at them." he said. Sam glanced over at the two, Palmer was quietly whispering in Agent Lee's ear. She let out a sheepish giggle and a blush started to rise up her neck.

"Wow." Sam said, taken aback. He never really expected those two to hook up, never the less anyone in the building.

"Look like someone's in this office is actually getting laid." Dean said, slouching back in his chair.

"I have an idea. But Im going to need you to take point on this." Sam said. Dean smiled coyly, knowing that he and Sam were thinking on the same wavelength. A rare occasion, but now wasn't the time for celebrating.

"I know exactly what to do." Dean said. He got up from his seat, stretched his arms over his head, and sauntered his way over to Palmer and Lee. She was the first to notice, turning her head towards Dean, and cleared her throat.

"Is there something I can do for you Dean?" she asked, adjusting her suit collar. 

"Actually yes. I was wondering, when this is all over, if you would like to join me for dinner." he said. He could put the best moves on any woman out there. He watched Palmer's face; a shocked expression was all he could manage.

"Umm, Dean now is not the time to be discussing that sort of thing." she said, trying to slide out of the situation. Sam tried to stifle a laugh as he watched the two. He knew that he and Dean wanted to distract the two, but didn't imagine this is what Dean was going to do. He just thought that Dean was going to make Palmer take him to the bathroom and then lose him on the way back.

"You see, I think this is the perfect time to talk about this. See, we are going to be here a while and I just wanted to get it out there. I like to ask when the opportunity arises." he said, leaning down to her level. Palmer got up and stood right along side Dean.

"Sorry Dean, but I don't think she wants to have dinner with you." Palmer said. Dean straightened, and laughed a little at Palmer's defensive mode.

"And how would you know that Palmer, you suddenly an expert in Agent Lee's love life?" Dean said. He took a few steps toward Palmer. Sam had to hand it to him though, Palmer never backed down. Michelle stood up; fearing a confrontation and Sam saw this as his chance to escape. He quietly slid out the door and made his way towards Abby's lab.

"I guess I believe that Agent Lee doesn't want to have dinner with you." he said, looking Dean square in the eye. Dean turned his head both ways and looked down at the ground. Sam had managed to slip out and he knew it was time to back down.

"I guess you're right Palmer. Hey, no harm no foul." he said and walked over back to his seat. Palmer and Lee sat back down and Dean saw her place a reassuring hand on Palmer's knee. It was cute, the way they hid their affections for one another. The silence filled the room and Dean hoped this would buy more time for Sam to find out anything from Abby. But before he could settle back into his seat, Lee shot up.

"Where's Sam?"

The hallway was quiet; most agents had left for the day. Through the windows in Abby's lab, Sam could see the bright orange colors of the sunset. He heard the music thumping and felt the vibration resonate in his chest. Trying to casual, he walked into Abby's lab. She turned when she heard him enter and turned down the music.

"Sam, what are you doing down here? I thought you were up in the lounge with Palmer and Lee." she said.

"Well, I snuck out." he said. Abby placed her hands on her hips and bit her lower lip.

"Why is it everyone seems to come to me when they break the rules?" she quietly muttered to herself. 

"Sorry Abby, Dean and I would only ask you for help if we really needed it." he said, looking over at her computer. He tried to gather any info he could off of them, but all Abby had left up was forensic evidence from another case.

"How did you get out?"

"Dean asked Lee on a date." 

"What!"

"Yeah, I asked him for help but that wasn't what I was expecting. Anyways, I guess Palmer got a little perturbed about that so when he went into defensive boyfriend mode, I slid out."

"He asked her to dinner! Wait, defensive boyfriend mode. I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Dean asked from the doorway.

"I knew that Palmer and Lee were getting it on. Wait, how did you get out?" she asked, placing her hands on her hip again.

"I told Palmer I needed to go to the little boy's room and lost him on the way back. I swear, he has like ADD or something. I just said I thought I saw Agent Lee across the room with another guy and he was off. Lee went to look for Sam." he said, walking up slowly to Abby's computer. 

"Huh, you guys figured it out a lot faster then I ever did." she said, trying to shield a certain computer from Dean's reach.

"Well, when you get in our line of work, you learn to read people a lot better. It comes with the territory." Dean said, trying to get Abby to move away from the last computer. He knew if he just hit one button, he could bring up the trace.

"The ghost hunting line of work? What does walking around looking into a night vision camera have to do with anything?" she asked. 

"Well for one, we could totally tell that Paris was faking it, and you can tell if people are lying."

"You watched One Night in Paris?" she asked, snickering at Dean's revelation.

"Sam did. I tell you, he's a porn junkie." Dean said, moving back from the computer. Abby's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped.

"Oh Sammy!"

"I didn't watch it. I swear, you get caught once and all of a sudden you're a dirty old man." Sam said.

"Hey you said it, not me. Remember that little brother." Dean said. Sam growled under his breath and started to advance towards Dean. Abby stepped forward to stop Sam, just as Dean wanted her to. Dean managed to press the button he wanted and within a few clicks on the keyboard, he got what he wanted. Abby, realizing what had happened turned to Dean. She punched him in the shoulder, hard and Dean recoiled.

"What was that for?"

"For tricking me and making fun of Sam."

"It was for the greater good," he said. Abby raised her balled fist once again. "Okay, it won't happen again."

"Tell Sam, you're sorry."

"What!" Abby once again raised her fist. For a small girl, she packed a punch.

"Tell your brother you are sorry for making fun of him for catching him watching porn."

"Fine, just don't beat me up. Sammy, I'm sorry for making fun of you watching porn." Dean said. Sam nodded at him and gave Abby a smile.

"Thank you Dean, for apologizing." Sam said, giving Abby a small high five behind her back so Dean couldn't see.

"Can we get going?" Dean asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah. Abby can we borrow your car?" Sam asked, holding Abby's car keys that he managed to lift from her earlier.

"Yeah sure. Wait, where are you going?" Abby said, running after them. 

"Going after Gibbs. They've been gone for hours. He should've known by now if our father was at that warehouse or not." Dean said and walked out of her lab. Abby tried to say a few words in Gibbs's defense, but could only manage a few sounds. Exasperated, she sighed and picked up her phone. She needed to call Palmer and Lee and tell them that Dean and Sam went after Gibbs.


	7. Daytime Soaps are Unlike Real Life Tony

Tony tapped his foot against the concrete floor. By evidence of the marks on the floor, he guessed at one time the office had carpet. _Probably took it out and put it somewhere else to conserve money. Man people can be cheap_ he thought to himself.

"You know, if I was going to hold someone hostage, I would at least show my face once in a while. Or at least provide some music. You know, this makes me think of Days of our Lives. Those women on the show are constantly getting kidnapped. I think Marlena has the highest count, or was it Hope?" he said, to nobody in particular. Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee ignored him, trying to break their restraints.

"Tony, is chair your chained?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh yeah boss. But I think I can get enough lee way to get over to McGee. Don't you think it's funny that they are kidnapped and held hostage so many times yet never seem to build up a defense for it. I mean they build up almost a tolerance for it." he said, shuffling his body around.

"How is that going to help?" Ziva asked, glaring at Tony. For the past hour, or what felt like an hour, Tony had been talking and talking. He'd ramble on with nonsense, mostly about movies. If he was trying to lift morale, he wasn't doing a bang up job.

"What, building up a defense?" Tony asked. Ziva directed her eyes at Tony. Her head was low, but her eyes we straight up at him, almost piercing.

"Soap operas are unlike real life Tony. I meant how is it going to help if you get over to McGee?"

"Well Ziva, McGee's feet aren't chained down to anything, just bound. I hope you've been working your abs McGee. Tell me, is your personal trainer hot?" he said, moving a little more towards McGee.

"Tony he's a guy." 

"Yeah, that's why I asked." Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony's snide remark.

"Gibbs, remind me next time we all get into this situation to tell the guy to just shoot me. I don't want to suffer the agony of having to listen to Tony and not being able to walk away." she said.

"Put me down for that too." McGee said.

"Funny guys. You ready McGee. Just lift your legs and I'll try to get the knife out of your boot with my hands." Tony said, trying his best to turn his back on him.

"How'd you know I had a knife in my boot?" McGee asked. Tony looked over his shoulder at him.

"Rule number 9 McGee, always carry a knife. Seems to be the rule you caught on the quickest to." Tony said. McGee shrugged and lifted up his legs. He rested them on Tony's hands and could feel Tony's hands going through his sock.

"This is so.I don't know what to say at this point." Ziva said.

"What? Can't remember the word for weird?" Tony said, still feeling through McGee's sock.

"No, I was going to say slightly homoerotic but I didn't think it was an appropriate time to bring it up." She said, a trace of a smile lingering on her lips. Tony paused and looked over at her. McGee also stared at her, not believing what she had just said.

"You know Ziva; I could just leave you tied up." Tony said.

"Would you two give it a rest and just get the knife out?" Gibbs said. On the inside he was slightly amused by her comment, but wanted to get out of her as fast as he could. He could tell McGee was getting tired, his legs started to sag underneath Tony's hand. Tony was trying his best to keep his legs up while he went through his boot for one more time.

"Jackpot." Tony said, sliding the knife carefully out of McGee's boot. A little blood began to dampen his sock and clung to the blade, but McGee only slightly winced in pain. He wanted to seem strong, though he knew the cut was deep. He didn't blame Tony; he sharpened the knife before coming into work that day, trying to burn off extra energy. Tony turned back around, now facing Gibbs with his hands away from the door. If anyone was going to walk into the room, they wouldn't know he had the knife.

"You think you can get your hands undone?" Ziva asked, noticing the small pool of blood oozing out of McGee socks. She silently commended him for being as strong as he was, for he was the only one left in the team to face such a trial.

"Yeah it might take a little bit of time. Lucky this idiot used duct tape. Just give me a few minutes. Don't be surprised if you see a little blood on the floor, this is going to be a touchy situation." he said and started to carve at the tape. A few seconds into trying to free his wrists from the binds, the door to the office opened. All of them looked up, but saw nothing. Nothing but a small yellow flicker coming from the dark doorway.

"Who's there?" Gibbs asked. He squinted, trying to fixate on whoever was there.

"I am Agent Gibbs. The one who got you into this rather precarious situation." the male voice said from the dark. A figure emerged. He looked normal enough. Wearing a suit and tie, the man walked into the room.

"What do you want with us?" Ziva asked, looking up at the man. He was rather tall, but she could tell underneath the suit he was built.

"I just want to confer with Gibbs here. The rest of you can sleep." he said. Ziva felt her eyelids starting to get heavy. She felt as if she was being hypnotized. McGee and Tony were also starting to bow their heads. 

"Now- now is not - it's not a time for sleep." Tony managed to utter before his eyes closed underneath the weight of his eyelids. Ziva and McGee, though struggling to stay awake, soon closed their eyes. Gibbs heard the small knife drop to the floor as it slid from Tony's hands.

"Come with me Agent Gibbs. We have a lot to talk about." the man said. He smiled down at Gibbs and his eyes turned yellow. Gibb's breath caught in his throat as he felt weakened. He tried to fight it, fight the urge to let whatever this was overpower him, but soon his world once again went black.

Dean and Sam stood outside the warehouse entrance. The rain came down on their umbrellas like small individual waterfalls cascading from the heavens above. Dean wiped a drop of rain off his nose while Sam brushed a few stray drops off of his hand. It was starting to get cold, and night was setting in. Sam tried his best to peer through the windows from their far distance, but all he could see was darkness and grime that covered the wide windows.

"Dean, we need to get in there. They could be hurt or even worse." Sam said, taking a few steps forward. He waited for Dean to follow in suit but was stunned when he stood in silence.

"This is our fault." he said, resting the umbrella's arm on his shoulder. Dean's stone cold glare fixated straight ahead of him on a small flickering light inside the dark warehouse.

"Dean, they chose to go by themselves, and not let us handle this. We just need to go in there and save them. Remember what you said about the family business. The first part I believe mentioned saving people." Sam said, closing his umbrella as the rain stopped.

"Don't rattle that crap off to me!" Dean said angrily, throwing his umbrella back in the car.

"That crap is something you told me. And for once, I'm taking it to heart."

"Oh really Sam. What's up with us switching roles here? Usually you're the one consumed with angst over possibly causing the death of somebody and I'm the one reassuring you that it's going to be hunky dory. What is wrong with this picture here?" Dean said, grabbing his shotgun out of the trunk. He was thankful that they had decided to hide the car somewhere, just incase they needed to hide something. As usual, they were right. Sam followed him in Abby's car which was a challenge. Dean had driven there like a bat out of hell and he was surprised they didn't attract any attention from the cops.

"Dean, let's just get in there and do what we do best." Sam said, cocking his gun with one hand. Dean gave an angry grunt as he slammed the trunk door shut.

"When this is over Sam, don't ever start acting like me again. Freaks me out."


	8. Here I Come to Save the Day!

The warehouse was clear. It was empty. Sam and Dean looked around trying to find anything that could lead them to where the team was.

"See anything Sam?" Dean asked. He shone his flashlight around the large room. The sun had finally set and rain stopped. The only light that was shining in the room was provided by the full moon shining in from the high windows. He tried to ignore the irony of the fact that there was a full moon but couldn't shake it.

"I can see a door to the right." Sam said and shined his light on a door. They made their way slowly over the door before planting themselves against the door.

"You feel up to this. We don't know what we are going to find in there." Dean said to Sam. Sam nodded, ready for anything even if it meant death. Dean slowly opened the door. The scrape of the door along the floor echoed in the open room. Sam stole a quick glance inside.

"I can see McGee and Ziva in there." he said. Dean let Sam go in first; putting his back against Sam's and kept a close eye on the open room. Once inside, Dean closed the door, cringing from the loud sound. He saw the three, passed out but still breathing. Sam went over to McGee and Ziva, trying to wake them up. Dean leaned down to Tony's level. He was secretly enjoying this and couldn't wait to jolt Tony awake. 

"DiNozzo! Hey Tony!" Dean yelled. He slapped Tony's face around; avoiding the area he was injured.

"Wha- Oh my god Dean! I'm not dead. You guys actually did come!" He said, leaning his head back in relief.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Tony thought you guys weren't going to come and we were going to die." Ziva said. She stood up with help from Sam and started to help McGee out of the restraints. Dean slid his knife back in pocket and Tony started to fidget in his chair.

"I guess maybe we should just leave you here to die then Agent DiNozzo. Wouldn't be hard on my part." Dean said; ready to walk out of the room.

"All right sorry. Ziva thought it too." 

"Yeah but I didn't say it though. Go ahead and leave him hear. I had to listen to him talk about soap operas." Ziva said while wiping a smudge of dirt off her hand.

"Come on. Dean, I always liked you."

"You've only known me for a day."

"Would you two stop bickering and let him loose?" Sam said. He pulled McGee up, who was wobbling on his foot. McGee slid off his boot and sock, exposing his cut. It was right above the ankle and needed stitches, but had stopped bleeding for the most part.

"All right you guys. Your car is still outside and so is Abby's and ours. Just don't get any blood on my seats McGee. You too Tony. In fact, why don't you all stay out of my car." Dean said, slicing through the last string of duct tape on Tony's ankles.

"Just for that, I'm going to cover your car in dirt." Tony said.

"Guys, where's Gibbs?" Sam asked. The three agents paused and looked around the room. The chair that Gibbs had earlier occupied was now empty, remnants of the duct tape still clinging to the arms of the chair.

"I don't know. The guy came in and next thing we know you guys are here. That was like an hour ago." Ziva said, glancing down at her watch. The glass on the face was broken but it was otherwise still in working order. Dean tossed them the keys to Abby's car to Tony and pushed them towards the door.

"You guys get out and call for help. We'll find Gibbs." Dean said.

"Why are you looking for me, I'm right here." Gibbs said, leaning casually against the door jam.

"Gibbs?" McGee asked, trying to stand up straighter on his weakened foot.

"Why don't you guys get to the car and we'll talk to Gibbs." Dean placed a defensive arm in front of them, slowly circling around Gibbs. He let them pass, showing the way with his hand. While Gibbs was smiling back at the three, Dean grabbed him by the collar and gave him a good square punch in the jaw.


	9. Releasing the Demons Again

"Make sure those restraints are tight Sam. I don't want him breaking out like you did." Dean said.

"Dean that was different." 

"Hell yes that was different." Dean said, sliding a small pocket bible out of the inside pocket of his jacket.

"When did you start carrying around a bible?" Sam asked, questioning Dean's intentions.

"Ever since your little incident, little brother." he said, tossing Sam the bible.

"Would you two shut up about your problems?" Gibbs said, fluttering his eyelids open.

"Ah Gibbs, I see you've come around. Next time, I'll hit you harder." Dean said, patting Gibbs's cheek. Dean's hand was damp and he quickly withdrew from his touch. Steam rose off his cheek and he could smell the scent of burning flesh. 

"What was that?" he asked, struggling with the pain he felt.

"You like that Gibbs? It's something I picked up recently. I just put a little holy water on my hand, let it dry a bit, and you get a nice _bitch slap_, so to speak." Dean said, drying his hand on his pant leg. Gibbs let out a low, evil laugh and looked up at Sam and Dean. Dean wore the expression he usually wore, a fierce scowl, while Sam stood almost motionless. As if he was impervious to what was going to happen, his face was blank. His eyes were clear and free from any emotion. He knew how to hide it well. It was surprising that Dean was the better poker player. 

"Just get on with the exorcism boys, it won't send me back to hell." Gibbs said.

"Yeah we know. But it will get you the hell out of here and the hell out of Gibbs." Dean said, sprinkling a drop of water down onto his hand.

"Aren't you the least bit curious of why I am here? Why I chose this _Gibbs_. Tough little shit he is. Fought hard as hell, ha hell, before I was able to take him over. This man has some willpower. Now if you two were stronger, you wouldn't need a devil's trap just to keep me here." Gibbs said, smiling at the small joke he made. The chalk outline of the trap had been etched into the ceiling as usual, drawn with careful precision so he could not escape.

"Not really, but I'm sure you are going to tell us." Sam said, pulling up a seat on the nearby desk.

"I'm here to warn you that nobody you love is safe. No one you know is going to be protected from me. I'm coming after everyone and anyone you know. This is just the beginning. I had to start small. Pretty soon everyone will either be dead or _infected_ by one of my children. You two won't be safe ever again. You'll have to live your lives, holed up some where out in the woods. In fear for your own lives. Sounds quaint don't it." he said. Dean cocked his shotgun and pointed right at Gibbs.

"Sam, go."

"But Dean, if what he said is true--"

"Just go!" he screamed, spit flying out his mouth. Sam flipped open the small bible and started to read. As Gibb's scream got louder and louder, Sam's voice got louder and louder. The room started to rumble but Dean kept his stance. Soon, Gibbs threw his head back and the dark matter erupted from his mouth. Soon, the only sound in the room was the loud sound of Gibbs heart pounding, fast and strong.


	10. Under Pressure

"So Gibbs, where did they go?" Tony asked, stretching out in his chair. The tape marks on his wrists were still there, no matter how much he tried to get rid of them. They were just an ugly reminder of what could happen trying to save some lives.

"I don't know Tony. They didn't tell me. Frankly the less I know, the better. Ducky, did you find anything in that autopsy?" he said. Ducky wiped the remaining crumbs off his mouth and set down his sandwich. 

"I had the coroner who did the autopsy send me some blood samples of John's. The only thing I found was some abnormalities in some blood cells like they were infected with something. They had a strange yellow glow to them. I disposed of them though, I didn't want to run the risk of infecting everyone here." he said. Gibbs nodded.

"Abby did you find anything else with the phone call besides the EVP?" he asked. Abby swung her legs down from the top of McGee's desk and leaned forward.

"I didn't find anything. It just seems like someone mimicked John's voice. Of course, I can't really judge that without a sample of his voice." she said, taking a loud sip of her CafPow. McGee, propped up on a crutch next to Abby, spoke next.

"And after searching for all deaths similar to Mary Winchester, whatever I found was destroyed. I tried to get it back on my laptop but nothing was there. Not even backup."

"Not even backup?" Abby said, placing a sympathetic hand on McGee's.

"Not even backup. I scoured that hard drive for three hours last night after I came home from the hospital and before..." he said, stopping abruptly.

"Before what probie?" Tony asked.

"Before I watched some tv." he said.

"And I bet that tv just made you exhausted." Ziva said, stealing a quick glance at Abby. She was hiding her face.

"So Gibbs, what went on when we left the warehouse? There was some pretty loud screams coming from that room and now you have a mystery bruise on your chin." Ziva said. She stuck some Chinese food in her mouth before spiting it out with disgust. Tony laughed; he was the one who insisted she try this new dish.

"Nothing happened. And if it did, do you think I would tell you guys?" 

The group responded with a collective "No." Gibbs smiled, laughing at their all too eager response. His phone started to ring and he groaned at the sight of the caller id.

"Ah Agent Fornell. Those Winchester boys showed up not soon after you left. Tell Agent Hendrickson to cool it. They saved our lives and I'm pretty sure they would do the same to you two even though you're both assholes."


End file.
